


Silver Elles

by bwblack



Series: Christmas Cards [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock reacts to Ella Thompson's mistletoe card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Elles

**From:** Ella@doctorthompson.uk  
 **To:** Multiple Recipients

 **Subject:** Seasons Greetings

Wishing you a Happy, Healthy New Year.

Ella Thompson

 

 **From:** Sherlock.Holmes@theconsultingdetective.com  
 **To:** Multiple Recipients

 **Subject:** 'Tis the season to be poisoned?

You claim to be a mental health professional, but I have doubts. Could you have thought of a less appropriate card to send to mental patient?

Sherlock Holmes

 **From:** Ella@doctorthompson.uk  
 **To:** Sherlock.Holmes@theconsultingdetective.com

 **Subject:** Something more like this?

  
Hemlock, just for you,  
Ella

 **From:** HappyHarry@HWatson.uk  
 **To:** Ella@doctorthompson.uk

 **Subject:** Re: 'Tis the season to be poisoned.

Don't listen to Sherlock. I for one am very much looking forward to a very  
  
Cheers,  
Harry


End file.
